


You Had Me at Hello

by junghosucks



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Beach Holidays, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, One of my few fics in which all of the characters are cisgender, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 06:32:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4380902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junghosucks/pseuds/junghosucks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Taehyung finally saves enough money for a beach side holiday with his two best friends he doesn't really expect to meet a complete stranger who may end up being more. It starts with a simple hello.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Had Me at Hello

The beach house isn't as nice as it looked in the advertisement, it’s run down and a shack would almost be a better description. Taehyung assumes his perspective is slightly skewed, never having had to pay for his own stay until now. Really, they shouldn’t have expected luxury from what they could afford with the money he, Jimin and Jungkook compiled together. He looks up at the slowly darkening sky and grins, it’s still totally worth it.

He walks along the seashore alone, letting his feet sink into the sand as he pads along. The two other boys hadn’t wanted to accompany him, having only arrived that afternoon. They claimed to be exhausted due to having to find their own way using trains and buses. Taehyung, on the other hand had spent far too much time sitting quietly (for the most part) on public transport. He could feel the unused energy building inside himself, had decided it would be best to try walk it off.

As he walks Taehyung loses track of time, the beach stretches on for miles in front of him. It’s only when his stomach grumbles does he realise it’s about time to head back and eat something. He can see street lights and some shop signs lining the beachfront street. Checking for his wallet he decides to go hike his way up the sand and scope out the strip of buildings, knowing they didn’t bring much food with them.

He ends up buying some instant ramyun, essentials like bread and milk as well as a few sodas from a 24/7 grocery store. There is a fish and chip shop and a surfboard rental store among other buildings but he decides to leave those for another day, or rather, night. It feels strange walking on concrete after spending such a long time on the sand. It’s like he keeps expecting the ground to sink beneath his feet but it continues to stay a solid surface.

Taehyung lets his mind wander as he continues the trek back to his temporary home for the next six days, realising how far he has actually come from where the beach house is. It’s a peaceful night, not many people about. The temperature is perfect, not too hot but still comfortably warm. He hums along to the music playing softly from the headphone in his left ear while letting his eyes scan over the various buildings ahead of him. It seems as if all the stores and restaurants have melted away behind him as he continued to walk forward, now all he can see is many different hotels and chalets for people to rent out. He wonders why he’d never seen any of this accommodation advertised although he doubts he and the other two could have afforded it anyway.

Someone’s loud laugh breaks Taehyung’s train of thought, startling him enough to make him drop the grocery bags with a loud clang. He instinctively looks up to where the laugh came from. There’s a balcony on the second floor of what looks like one of the cheaper hotels with two guys, both probably a few years older than him peering over with curious eyes. The shorter one is blond with pale skin in contrast to the other who is taller with tan skin and brown hair. Taehyung meets eyes with the brown haired boy and for a moment he feels the need to wonder why the sun is out at night. The boys smile is blindingly bright and it makes Taehyung want to smile back, but, caught in that stare he feels almost unable to move. Later, he’ll look back on this moment are realise that he is not, in fact, a teenage girl nor is he a character from a drama.

The gaze breaks when the brown haired boy turns to his blond friend who now looks very disinterested. He mutters something to the brown haired boy before disappearing which makes the brown haired boy turn his attention back to Taehyung.

“Hello!” He calls down, a little too loudly, they’re not that far from each other after all.

“Hi!” Taehyung calls back, feeling a grin finally split across his face.

“You should probably pick those up.” the boy says as he extends an arm out to point at the bags still on the sidewalk beside Taehyung.

He feels a laugh bubble up inside himself and out his mouth as he bends down to gather his momentarily forgotten groceries.

“You should get going, or your food might spoil” says the boy, making Taehyung look up again.

“I probably should…” he agrees but makes no move to leave. He can’t stop smiling, wonders if the stranger on the balcony feels the same elation as he does.

“Maybe I’ll see you again.” The boy says teasingly but Taehyung feels the question hidden there.

“Maybe you will.” He laughs again and starts walking.

“See you!” The stranger calls.

“Bye!” Taehyung calls back, turning to wave quickly before he continues on his way back to the beach house.

-

“Food!” Jungkook practically screeches as he opens the door, snatching the bags from Taehyung.

“Welcome home Taehyungie~” Jimin calls from the couch tiredly. Taehyung hums happily and flops down beside him, grinning. “What happened to all your energy?” Jimin asks teasingly as he messes with his phone. He looks over at Taehyung when the other doesn’t answer “What are you so happy about? Did you meet someone cute?” He asks, puffing up his cheeks and wiggling his eyebrows.

 “Nooo!” He half whines.

“You did!” Jimin stands up excitedly.

 “Did what?” Jungkook comes in, holding enough food for all three of them.

“Taehyungie met someone cute! He’s going to have a summer romance!” Jimin states dramatically while clutching his chest.

“Wow really?!” Jungkook asks with a mouth full of noodles.

Taehyung lets his face crash down against the couch, letting out a muffled “I did not! I’m not telling you anything!”

It takes the two other boys about an hour, two tickle attacks and a bribe of being treated to ice cream tomorrow to get Taehyung to spill the entire encounter to them. What can he say, he’s weak.

-

They sleep in till late morning the next day, a result of being up late the night before. The rest of the day is spent unpacking and familiarising themselves with where they’re staying then finally an afternoon swim. The sun is beginning to set now and the three of them head back to the beach house.

“I call the shower first!” Jimin yells as soon as he steps foot inside.

“Second!” Jungkook shouts immediately after.

Taehyung shrugs and laughs, he doesn’t mind it. He’s probably going to go for another beach walk anyway.

“What do you want to eat tonight?” he asks the other two before Jimin gets to the bathroom.

“Fish and chips?” Jungkook asks hopefully.

“Yeah! Fish and chips!” Jimin agrees happily.

Taehyung nods “I can go get it!” He excitedly begins gathering his wallet and phone.

“Uh, you should probably change first hyung.” Jungkook points out.

Taehyung looks down at his soaking wet shirt and swim shorts then at the puddle of water collecting around his feet “Good idea.”

Ten minutes later he’s changed into dry clothes and his hair is only a little damp. “I’m leaving!” He calls just before closing the door.

“Hurry back!” Jungkook calls in reply.

He sets out on the same route he did yesterday, trudging across the sand but this time he turns up towards the street earlier; just before the fish and chip shop. When he finally arrives there’s only one person waiting so he’s able to order and receive the food quickly. He leaves after paying hurriedly, the smell of the food making him want to get home to eat as fast as possible.

He walks faster than his usual pace almost all the way back but can’t help the way he slows down as he draws closer to the hotel of the stranger from yesterday evening. Can’t help the way his gaze drifts upwards to that same balcony. He’s startled by the face grinning down at him

“Hey!” The brown haired boy greets him “Back again?” he teases with a tone of familiarity that makes Taehyung feel at ease and able to find his voice, unlike the night before.

“I just couldn’t get enough.” He replies dramatically.

The brown haired stranger lets out a loud laugh, similar to the one that startled Taehyung yesterday and lead them to where they are now. The stranger opens his mouth to reply but at that moment another boy on the balcony taps him on the shoulder and draws his attention towards the hotel room. Only then does Taehyung actually realise that the blond boy from yesterday is on the balcony too and had been this whole time, with the addition of another boy who’s taller than the other two and has dark brown or even black hair, Taehyung can’t tell in the fading light.

The brown haired stranger turns back to him and makes a show of pouting “I have to go now, food’s ready.” His explanation making Taehyung nod.

“Yeah, I should probably get going too.” He says and lifts the plastic bag containing his dinner up to silently add reason for his words.

“I’ll see you, eat well!” The stranger calls before he begins to head inside, giving Taehyung one last grin.

“Bye, you too!” is all he manages to get out before the stranger is gone from view.

-

“You’re smiling that same way again.” Jimin smirks knowingly at Taehyung over the table full of cooling fish and chips.

“No I’m not, what same way?” Taehyung asks, unable to keep himself from grinning.

“The same as yesterday!” Jungkook laughs while Taehyung feels his cheeks heat up, causing Jimin to join in.

“Is it because of balcony boy?” Jimin asks before popping a few chips in his mouth.

“Balcony boy?” Taehyung repeats with an arched brow.

Jimin shrugs and points to the youngest “Well we had to start calling him something!” Jungkook defends with arms raised.

Taehyung rolls his eyes “Balcony boy.” He grumbles under his breath. He needs new friends.

-

The sun is only just beginning to set when Taehyung wanders towards balcony boy’s hotel. He’s spent far too much time thinking about the stranger today, far too much time talking about him to Jimin and Jungkook. Despite their teasing the two of them both seemed to think this was a golden opportunity for a summer romance, Taehyung just wants to make a new friend. That’s all. Totally. No ulterior motives there.

He may or may not have planned things so he would be there a little earlier than the past two nights, had made it so he didn’t even need to carry any bags of food this time either. Unlike the two nights prior he spots balcony boy before the other boy spots him. He’s leaning with his back against the balcony as he converses with the blond boy again. There’s yet another new addition to the group in the form of another tanned boy but this one has short sandy blond hair and dimples the size of craters. He’s turned away from the other two and has his hands busy with what looks like a portable grill of some kind, which explains why balcony boy seems to be out here each night.

Taehyung takes a few more steps towards the hotel till he’s standing on the sidewalk in front of the balcony. He then decides to make first contact “Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair!” he calls, for some reason unbeknown to him. It works though, kind of. It catches the attention of balcony boy but also balcony boy’s friends who are all staring at him now. It’s worth it, to see the way balcony boy’s face seems to light up at the sight of him (or at his dumb line, he’s not sure).

“Hey!” balcony boy turns and waves with both hands, leaning further over the balcony.

“Hey.” Taehyung returns with a wave.

“Three nights in a row? I’m beginning to think you like me.” Balcony boy looks at him teasingly, his tone light.

“You wouldn’t be wrong.” Taehyung says back, his tone just as light but the sentence does hold some truth. 

Balcony boy looks slightly taken aback by Taehyungs words but his face relaxes back into an easy smile moments later. They grin dumbly at each other before balcony boy’s face is taken over by a look of curiosity, not unlike the one he first gave Taehyung nights ago. “Hey, where are you staying?” He asks, presumably because Taehyung walks past the main strip of places to stay each day.

“Down in one of the beach houses right at the beach front, it’s a bit of a walk away. It’s near the rocky bay area.”

Balcony boy winces and nods “Ah, we made the mistake of staying there last year. Do they at least have hot water now?”

Taehyung bursts out into a fit of giggles “They didn’t have hot water last year?”

Balcony boy shakes his head solemnly “We barely even showered it was so cold!” he whines.

Taehyung scrunches up his nose “Gross.”

Balcony boy chuckles “It wasn’t too bad, we swam a lot. The ocean was warmer than the shower.” He grins down at Taehyung.

They talk for a while longer before balcony boy is called inside for something. He turns back to Taehyung “See you tomorrow.” he says it as if it’s both a statement and a question, smiling hopefully.

“See you tomorrow!” Taehyung repeats with a laugh then waves and turns to begin walking back to the beach house.

-

The other two are already showered and preparing food when he arrives back. “How’s balcony boy?” Jimin asks as if it’s the most normal thing.

“Haven’t you gotten his name yet hyung?” Jungkook asks.

Taehyung groans and covers his face, knowing it’s heating up. “I hate you both.”

“Aw c’mon Taehyungie, you love us!” Jimin ruffles his hair and hands him a sandwich while Jungkook just laughs.

“Tomorrow, get his name hyung.” Jungkook says after a moment.

 _Maybe I will_  Taehyung thinks.

-

He stays in the shallow waters till late collecting shells, doesn’t realise the time till he begins to find it hard to see. His hair is wet and he’s shaking slightly when he finally steps from the sand onto the concreate of the sidewalk, despite the warm evening. The walk across the road and along the many streets warms him up enough that he’s not all that cold when arriving in front of a particular balcony. Balcony boy is there already, alone by himself on the balcony with his head resting on top of his folded arms placed on the balcony railing. He hasn’t spotted Taehyung yet, he looks almost disappointed. It strikes Taehyung then that he’s later than he has been every night before.

“Sorry I’m late!” He calls up, making balcony boy startle.

He laughs loudly and Taehyung grins “Hey! I almost thought you weren’t coming.” He looks completely different to himself just moments ago.

“I lost track of time collecting shells” Taehyung admits while rubbing the back of his neck self-consciously.

Balcony boy looks down at him fondly “Collecting shells? Cute~” He laughs which just flusters Taehyung further.

“Hey, I know where you’re staying but I don’t even know your name.” He tries to steer the conversation’s direction.

Balcony boy hums agreeably “I was meaning to ask yours! I’m Jung Hoseok, 1994 Gwangju boy!” He does some strange but impressive dance moves as Taehyung laughs, both from amusement and the joy bubbling up inside him. Jung Hoseok, born 1994 and from Gwangju. It’s far nicer than he expected to be able to put a name to the face.

“What about you?” Hoseok asks.

“Kim Taehyung! Born in Daegu, 1995!” He yells with more enthusiasm than intended.

“So I’m your elder?” Hoseok grins even wider, which Taehyung returns.

“Can I call you hyung?” He asks.

“Of course Taehyungie!” Hoseok says teasingly.

“I better get going…” Taehyung looks around realising how dark it’s gotten “Bye Hobi-Hyung!” He calls as he turns around.

“Bye Taehyungie! See you tomorrow!” this time when he says those words there is no question, Hoseok knows Taehyung will be there again tomorrow night.

-

Taehyung bursts into the beach house with a grin that’s threatening to take over his face. “Jung Hoseok! His name is Hoseok.” He flops down on the couch next to Jungkook as Jimin makes an excited squeaking sound.

“You got his name!” He says excitedly.

“Next, his number.” Jungkook says very seriously in contrast to his wiggling eyebrows.

“Shut it!” Taehyung says, poking the youngest in the side and making him whine.

“Actually, that’s not a bad idea. I mean we do leave in three days. Don’t you want to keep in contact with him?” Jimin reminds him with a voice of reason.

“Yeah, I do.” Taehyung sighs. He’s already weirdly attached to Hoseok even though he’s only been around him for a total of maybe an hour and a bit.

-

The next night is by far the most difficult. The day when Taehyung has to pack up and leave is drawing even closer, only two sleeps away. He doesn’t mind leaving, it’s been fun and all but he wants to take Hoseok with him. He only just met the other, he doesn’t want to leave yet.

“Hey!” He calls almost as soon as he gets there. Hoseok is already there waiting for him, with the blond friend and the dimple friend but they both head inside almost as soon as Taehyung arrives.

“Hey to you too.” Hoseok smiles, a softer smile than Taehyung had seen on him ever before. Taehyung wonders when he started cataloguing Hoseok’s different facial expressions, probably the day they first met.

“You okay?” Hoseok looks at him with mild concern.

“Yeah, I’m fine!” Taehyung’s grin is all teeth and it makes Hoseok laugh.

“Hoseok-hyung, can I have you number maybe? Tomorrows my last night here.” He finishes softly.

Hoseok looks like he suddenly understands “I’ll give it to you tomorrow okay?” He says this with a tone of reassurance.

“Yeah, okay!” Taehyung feels like a weight has been lifted, at least they’ll be able to stay in contact.

“Oh and come straight here tomorrow alright?” Hoseok tells him before continuing “I better go inside but I’ll see you tomorrow.” He winks at Taehyung who struggles to find words for a moment.

 _Did he really just wink?_  “Yeah, sure. Okay. Bye hyung!” He finally gets out as Hoseok waves and heads inside.

-

The final night arrives far sooner than it should have, it felt like from the moment Taehyung said goodbye to Hoseok last night everything had been set to fast forward. He’s walking up the barely there hill to Hoseok’s hotel. It feels strange to have broken the routine he had, taking a different route to go straight to the balcony and ignoring the beach completely. Not only that, but for the first evening since arriving Taehyung is not alone. Jungkook and Jimin had both been adamant about coming along, claiming that it was their last night and the two of them were tired of hearing about Hoseok yet not knowing the boy themselves.

“You okay hyung?” Jungkook asks, breaking away from his conversation with Jimin momentarily.

“I’m fine, just thinking.” Taehyung grins and reaches out to ruffle the younger boy’s hair.

“Pfft, You? Thinking? That’s rare!” Jimin teases half-heartedly, causing the other two to giggle.

They walk for a short while longer before Taehyung begins to slow a few buildings ahead of the hotel Hoseok’s staying in. His eyes search the empty balcony with confusion while he continues the slow walk closer “That’s it there.” He mumbles.

“There’s no one there…” Jimin trails off as they walk forward.

The three of them continue towards the destination and Taehyung finally spots someone waving from the corner of his eye. Under the balcony that he’s become so familiar with stands a boy around his height with tan skin, brown hair and a smile as bright as the sun itself. He waves more enthusiastically as they draw closer.

“Taehyungie!” Hoseok call’s when he gets close enough. The older boy draws him into a hug that he’s completely unprepared for. “Are these your friends?” Hoseok asks as they introduce themselves.

Taehyung is still stunned, Hoseok is even more perfect up close. This, he was  _really_  not prepared for.

“Hey, so I was thinking…There’s a barbeque place a short walk away and I was wondering if maybe you wanted to come eat with me and the others?” Hoseok looks so hopeful as he waits for Taehyung to answer.

“Uh, yeah! Sure!” Taehyung finally recovers from the shock of the situation. Hoseok is right here, in front of him. Before they have to part ways tomorrow. He should take every opportunity to spend time with the other boy that he can.

“Really? Great!” Hoseok’s eyes light up as he pulls out his phone, presumably to text his friends. As he does so Taehyung feels Hoseok’s arm resting on his shoulders. In response Taehyung wraps an arm around his waist happily. He wonders if something like this is normal considering the short amount of time he’s known Hoseok. He decides not to question it, far too comfortable pressed up against the older boy’s side.

-

That evening he finds out that Hoseok’s blond friend is Yoongi, the dimple friend is Namjoon and the tall friend with blackish-brown hair is Namjoon’s boyfriend Jin. All three of them are (almost) as wonderful as Hoseok is and they seem to take a real liking to Jimin and Jungkook which leaves Taehyung able to focus on Hoseok and vice versa.

He finds out with great pleasure that Hoseok is sharing an apartment with the other three boys in Seoul situated about half an hour from Taehyung’s home.

“We can see each other back home too!” Taehyung can’t seem to control his excitement as he bounces up and down in his chair at the barbeque restaurant.

“We can, we can even go on real dates. Y’know, without the others.” Hoseok chuckles and winks at Taehyung again.

Taehyung feels his face flush but can’t stop grinning, showing all of his teeth. “Okay.” Is all he manages to get out, still feeling a little overwhelmed.

He also learns that Hoseok is a dance major, second year with a minor in music composition. Learns that he has an older sister and misses her dearly. That he never seems to run out of energy or the ability to smile no matter what. Taehyung soaks up anything and everything Hoseok like a sponge and eagerly looks forward to learning even more.

As the night goes on he settles against Hoseok’s side tiredly. With his belly full he takes a moment to survey the rest of the group. Jimin seems to have grown rather close to Yoongi and despite the older boy’s initial cold exterior he seems to have become quite fond of Jimin too. Taehyung makes a mental note to look into the idea of a double date with those two before moving his focus to Namjoon and Jin who have Jungkook wedged in-between them as they playfully argue about something, making Jungkook giggle.

Taehyung then looks up at Hoseok from where he’s slumped down in his seat next to the other. Gives him a smile that Hoseok returns. He’s really glad he took this trip, really glad he decided to take a walk on that first night. Glad he met Hoseok and Yoongi, Namjoon as well as Jin. Glad for everything that’s happened. He wonders if it was fate or just dumb luck but either way he doesn’t think he’s ever been happier than he is in this moment right now.

-

\- Bonus -

“I’m going to miss you!” Taehyung says dramatically as he clutches Hoseok’s shirt and lets out loud fake sobs.

“You’ll see me in a few days! We’re going to the movies, remember?” Hoseok laughs and wraps his hands around Taehyung’s.

Taehyung, Jimin and Jungkook are waiting for the bus to pick them up and begin the long journey back home. Hoseok and Yoongi had come to see them off, the four older boys still had one more night before they were returning back to Seoul. Jimin is standing closely to Yoongi as they say their goodbyes (for at least a few days) but Jimin looks heartbroken. Jungkook snorts quietly and puts in his headphone, sitting on his hard-shell suitcase.

“The bus is coming!” Yoongi calls, causing all of them to begin gathering up their possessions and saying their final goodbyes.

“I’ll see you soon, okay?” Hoseok says and Taehyung nods exaggeratedly.

“I’ll see you soon.” He confirms and leans in to give Hoseok one last hug before the bus pulls up. Then before he knows what hit him a pair of lips a pressed against his just for a moment before they’re gone and he’s being ushered onto the bus with all his luggage.

As the bus pulls away he waves dazedly to Hoseok and Yoongi till they’re only spots in the distance.

“You can stop waving now hyung.” Jungkook looks amused as he pulls Taehyungs hand down.

Hoseok kissed him.

And to think this whole thing started with a simple hello. 

**Author's Note:**

> 4253 words! That's the longest fic I've ever written, I hope you like it guys! Originally written for my princess who gave me the prompt "Person A is on vacation and goes on walks every night. Person B sits on their balcony every night and person A says hello every time they walk by."


End file.
